Rivalité
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: La rivalité entre les Sabertooth et Fairy Tail ne cacherait-elle pas autre chose ? YAoi entre Natsu et Sting


Titre : Rivalité

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Natsu et Sting

Résumé : Les rivalités entre Fairy Tail et Sabertooth ne cachent telles pas autre chose ?

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique :

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la rivalité entre la guilde des Sabertooth et la guilde de Fairy Tail se remarquaient partout dans Magnoria. Il ne se passait ps un jour sans que cette rivalité éclate au grand jour. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une rivalité malsaine comme celle qui avait pu opposer Fairy Tail aux Phantoms ou à celle qui les opposait à Raven Tail.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un match pour savoir quelle pouvait-être la guilde la plus forte. Et cela se traduisait par une lutte pour savoir qui faisait le plus de mission... Quelle guilde gagnait le plus d'argent... Qui était le plus rapide pour effectuer une mission...

Même les habitants eux-même sans le vouloir participaient à cette petite guerre en défendant la guilde dont ils se sentaient le plus proche.

Si bien que lorsque les mages des deux guildes se croisaient dans les rues de la ville, il y avait toujours un petit conflit par forcément méchant.

Des petits combats éclataient même parfois un peu partout, mais il s'agissait que de combats loyaux qui ressemblait davantage à un entraînement ou à un exhibition de pouvoirs qu'à un combat pour régler des comptes.

Et cela se traduisait pour chaque membre qui semblait s'être trouvé un adversaire personnel parmi l'autre guilde.

Gajeel se mesurait ainsi en permanence à Rogue alors que Grey lui se sentait plus en rivalité avec Rufus.

Mais les deux compétiteurs dont la rivalité surpassée celle de tous les autres membres était sans aucun doute Sting et Natsu.

Sting et Natsu ne pouvait passer dans la rue sans s'opposer et défendre leur guilde en se vantant de leurs exploits personnels. Tout le monde le savait et cela faisait parler beaucoup de monde.

" J'ai battu sept mages d'une guilde noires à moi seul le mois dernier ! "

" Et moi quatorze la semaine dernière ! "

Lucy retenait par son écharpe Natsu pour éviter que celui-ci ne se jette sur Sting pour en découdre alors que du côté des Sabertooth, c'était Rogue qui retenait Sting pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose.

" Vantard ! " s'écria Natsu agacé.

" Allez Natsu, laisse tomber, Erza nous attend à la guilde... "

Sting soupira dédaigneux.

" De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que moi Natsu... Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul équipier pour faire mes missions alors que toi tu es obligé d'en prendre trois. "

Natsu fulminait et commençait à sentir le feu lui monter au nez.

" Pour faire équipe avec plus de monde, il faudrait que tu puisses te faire des amis... espèce de chasseur de dragon sans coeur ! "

Derrière Sting, Rogue commençait à s'impatienter.

" Laisse-le, Sting, on a d'autres choses à faire... "

Mais les deux chasseurs de dragon s'envoyaient des regards enflammés prêt à en découdre comme d'habitude pour que cela se termine sans doute par un match nul ou un combat stoppé par les autres pour éviter de détruire la moitié de la ville.

Et comme à chaque fois, Lucy devait faire preuve de milles et une ruses pour détourner Natsu de cette rivalité pour que cela ne dégénère pas.

Et chacun était bien forcé de constater que les deux dragons ne savaient pas comment se supporter plus de cinq minutes.

Certains faisaient même des paris pour savoir quel serait le gagnant entre les deux en cas de combat officiel. Et les parieurs étaient quasiment à cinquante-cinquante pour défendre chacun des deux opposants.

Une rivalité saine qui faisait beaucoup parler...

Mais beaucoup moins que si la vérité avait été connue...

* * *

Il était 23 h 00 quand Natsu pris congé des autres membres de la guilde pour rentrer chez lui. Happy s'étant endormi sur le bar, il avait décidé de le laisser à Mirajane pour ne pas le réveiller pendant le trajet du retour.

Légèrement éméché, Natsu avançait tranquillement pour se rendre chez lui.

Encore une journée bien remplie... Une mission dure effectuée à quatre et qui avait permis à Lucy de payer ces mois de loyers en retard.

Natsu tituba un peu mais l'air frais de la nuit lui permit de désaoûler un peu et de redescendre sur terre.

Il arriva devant chez lui et sortit sa clé pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était déjà ouverte.

Intrigué, Natsu ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur que quelqu'un le plaquait contre le mur.

" Bienvenue à la maison, chéri.. "

Natsu rougit en reconnaissant la voix. Il eu un petit sourire.

" Je croyais que tu ne serais pas là pendant plusieurs jours... "

L'inconnu se pencha et mordilla doucement son cou.

" Je me suis arrangé, tu me manquais trop... "

Natsu se cambra légèrement avant de murmurer " Sting, tu es un vile flatteur... "

L'autre esquissa un sourire avant de relâcher Natsu pour qu'il se retourne et qu'il puisse l'embrasser correctement. Le baiser se fit doux et dura un petit moment avant que le chasseur de dragon blond ne reprenne la parole.

" Ce petit jeu de la rivalité est fatiguant... Je ne peux pas t'approcher comme je le veux.."

" Moi, il m'amuse beaucoup au contraire... "

Natsu déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Et puis là, tu peux m'approcher alors profite-en.. "

Un sourire pervers apparu sur le visage du membre de Sabertooth alors qu'il plaquait à nouveau Natsu le chasseur de dragon aux cheveux roses contre le mur.

" Ne me tente pas... "

Tout en embrassant son amant, Sting glissa ses mains sur le torse nu de son compagnon en caressant ses tétons sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son point faible.

" Tricheur " Soupira Natsu en se cambrant.

Le blond commença aussitôt à mordiller le cou de son partenaire en détachant son pantalon qui glissa le long de ses jambes.

Son autre main vient caresser l'entrejambe du mage de Fairy Tail qui ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

Sting descendit ses lèvres pour lécher les tétons du mage en caressant toujours son entrejambe. Natsu laissa échapper ses premiers gémissements en se laissant totalement faire.

Le mage blond adorait voir Natsu ainsi entre ses mains. Il fit glisser rapidement le sous-vêtement du garçon pour laisser apparaître son sexe dressé avant de le caresser du bout des doigts faisant frisonner l'intéressé.

Sting aimait torturer ainsi le jeune homme est continua de se contenter d'effleurer le sexe dressé de Natsu pour le faire trembler.

Le mage de Fairy tail se cambra et gémit le prénom de son amant pur l'inciter à aller plus loin.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla et de sa langue lécha la base du sexe du chasseur de dragon.

Un gémissement encore plus intense se fit entendre alors.

Sting eu un sourire et positionna ses mains sur les hanches de son amant en commençant à faire des va et vient expert sur le sexe qui lui été offert. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour exciter et plaire à son partenaire.

Tout en continuant sa fellation bien appliquée, ses mains glissèrent entre les fesses du jeune garçon musclé pour caresser son intimité.

Natsu se cambra encore plus lâchant des soupirs chauds où résonnaient le prénom du blond.

Sting commença une gorge profonde en même temps qu'il enfonça doucement ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant.

Natsu eut un frisson qui parcouru alors l'ensemble de son corps. Natsu se sentait tellement bien entre les mains de Sting. Il lui avait fait découvrir tellement de choses nouvelles qui lui procuraient un plaisir incroyable.

Sting savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire pour exciter au plus son amant et rapidement, il sentit seulement à la respiration du jeune homme aux cheveux roses qu'il était au septième ciel.

Sting se releva alors et pris Natsu dans ses bras avant de l'allonger sur le canapé sur le ventre pour mordiller son cou en frottant son sexe contre ses fesses.

Natsu de lui même écarta les jambes pour accueillir en lui le sexe chaud de son amant. Le mage de Fairy Tail se cambra lorsqu'il sentit le blond entrer en lui.

Sting captura les lèvres de l'autre tout en commençant à se mouvoir en lui. Ses mouvements de bassin se firent lent dans un premier temps pour le laisser s'habituer à cette sensation assez familière. Le age de Sabertooth caressa le torse du beau mage de Fairy Tail avec envie et passion tout en accélérant peu à peu ses gestes.

Natsu était totalement sous le charme de son amant et de son talent. Il se laissait faire savourant le rythme imposé par le corps de Sting. Un baiser chaleureux fut échangé entre les deux mages alors que le blond continuait de donner des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et puissants. La respiration du mage de Fairy Tail déjà rapide s'emporta encore davantage.

Rapidement à cause du rythme subi, Natsu se mit à haleter tout en continuant de gémir le prénom de celui qui lui laissait à nouveau des marques de suçon dans le cou.

Ce dernier se redressa et fit mettre Natsu à quatre pattes avant de le repénétrer. Natsu cambra la tête en arrière sous la sensation de plénitude ressentie.

Le rythme redevint tout aussi rapides que précédemment alors que Sting griffait les hanches de Natsu sous le coup de la passion. Les griffures amenèrent encore un dose de plaisir au chasseur de dragon qui n'en pouvait plus tellement il se sentait bien, le plaisir montant de plus en plus vite.

Sting attrapa les hanches de son amant pour bien accentuer encore les mouvements de son corps dans celui de son amant.

Le membre de Sabertooth donna ses dernières forces dans ses coups de bassin avant de se libérer en son amant en l'embrassant avec passion.

Natsu gagné lui aussi par un orgasme se libéra sur le canapé en répondant avec autant de passion au baiser de son compagnon.

Sans se retirer de lui, Sting passa ses bras autour du corps de son compagnon tendrement se blottissant contre lui.

Les deux amants restèrent un long moment ensemble ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre échangeant des mots doux passionnées. Puis naturellement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

END

Ma deuxième One shot sur Fairy Tail, j'espère que ça vous aura plu autant que la première avec ce couple assez différent. Mais je trouve personnellement qu'ils vont assez bien ensemble eux aussi... Cette fois-ci Natsu était dominé... On verra bien ce qu'il se passera dans la prochaine^^

Si ça vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review SVP, ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mes petites histoires...

YBL


End file.
